Sometimes a Little Revenge is Sweet
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: When the Witch Princess decides to visit the farmer girl for a change, she does something she doesn't normally do. After all, what are friends for?


Dislcaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: A while back, I read something that I was not happy about. I went to sleep and woke up in a pretty gloomy mood because of it. So, I wrote this to help me feel better. The author and her fic are not mentioned in this story. After all, I might not have been happy, but I do respect her decision for writing it. I would also like to take this time to thank Awsome Rapidash for providing comfort and for helping me with this fic!**

**And finally, I would like to say that I don't hate the people in this fic. I just chose them because it was perfect for what I had in mind.**

Summary: When the Witch Princess decides to visit the farmer girl for a change, she finds herself doing something she doesn't usually do. After all, what are friends for? Farmer girl x Skye (romance wise) and farmer girl x Witch Princess (friendship wise, since I don't write Yuri).

* * *

The Witch Princess sighed to herself as she moved to her left and picked up a random book from off of the shelves. The only problem was, she had already read all the books right where she stood. She was so bored, and didn't know what she should do.

The blonde haired witch stared at the item in her hands before looking toward the front door. Ever since the Harvest King turned the Harvest Goddess to stone and sent her and her sprites away, she was usually visited by the brunette farmer, Christy. She was the only person that ever visited her, even though she was close to Romana's Villa. The farmer would usually drop by whenever she had the time, which was usually every day.

But, for the past few days, Christy hadn't come for a visit. Since the crimson eyed witch had gotten used to the brunette visiting her everyday, this didn't seem normal for her. A thoughtful look filled the Witch Princess' face as she placed her book back on the shelf. After a while, she couldn't help smiling.

"Maybe I should visit Christy for a change!" The witch decided, grinning from ear to ear. "Won't she be surprised?" She chanted a teleportation spell and with a flash of light, the hut faded around her, and she appeared in Christy's farmhouse.

The moment she arrived, the Witch Princess knew that something was wrong. She thought she could hear the sounds of someone crying softly coming from the direction of the farmer's bed. When she gazed in that direction, she found the ponytailed brunette, face first into her pillow.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" the Witch Princess demanded, looking a bit confused. "I know it can't be because of me. I haven't done anything lately."

Christy glanced up in surprise, noticing the witch standing inside of her house. "A.. Anita? W... what are you doing here?"

Anita crossed her arms, but didn't look annoyed quite yet. Even though the Witch Princess didn't care if people called her by that title, she had told certain mortals her name, to see if people would use it. "You haven't visited me lately, so I thought I'd visit you, Christy. Now answer my question. Why are you crying?"

For a moment, Christy sniffled and wiped the tears away from her eyes, which were red and puffy by this point. "I... It's nothing..."

"You wouldn't cry over nothing," Anita pointed out, walking over to the girl's bed.

A small sigh escaped the farmer's lips, and she looked away. "Well... it started a few days ago..."

The Witch Princess uncrossed her arms and placed one finger on her cheek. "What happened a few days ago that made you this upset?"

"Well... it was after I saved the Harvest Goddess, and before you interrupt, she wasn't the one who upset me." The brunette looked down, trying to hold back the tears that had started to reform. "After I rescued her, I headed out into town and I... ran into Marlin and Carter."

Anita appeared thoughtful, but she didn't interrupt. The farmer girl rarely spoke about Marlin and Carter, because they were not on speaking terms. Christy admitted to giving Marlin the cold shoulder these days, and she stayed away from the mines to avoid Carter, even though mining was a great source of income for her and she was good friends with Flora.

"W... when they saw me... they came up to me and..." The brunette paused briefly to clear her throat and to take a deep breath. "And... they questioned me about Phantom Skye."

Once again, Anita stayed silent, keeping her thoughts to herself. She didn't know much of Skye personally, other than what Christy told her. He was a thief that was often successful in stealing things from the residents, whether he had to smooth talk a girl, or have to use his Chick Beam, in order to get away. At first glance, something had attracted Christy, but not in the way that some people would think, as she had told Anita that several times.

"Their questions turned to accusations," Christy went on. "They said that I was always helping him, always spending time with him... They said that I let his good looks and smooth words get to me, just like every other girl in the village."

"Which is wrong," Anita quickly interrupted. "You told me yourself that Nami and Flora didn't have any interest, and you didn't think Celia cared that much. And, as I never met this thief of yours, I can't be attracted to him either."

Then, before Christy could respond to that, the blonde haired witch crossed her arms again and gave the farmer girl a stern look. "You've always told me that those two idiotic mortals don't understand the true Phantom Skye, so why in the world are you letting them get to you?"

"B... because I started to think they were right..." Christy answered slowly, a bit surprised by Anita's words. Normally the Witch Princess would break up couples, not the other way around.

"Don't give me that! I know you, Christy, and I know that's not right!" She sat down next to the brunette and looked directly into her friend's eyes. "You've told me yourself that he prided himself on making curry, and that you think he is sweet!"

Christy was startled by the blonde haired witch's tone of voice. But, what the witch said was true. Some time ago, in the summer, the farmer and the thief stood on the sandy beach, and he told her that he believed it was his destiny to make curry.

And she did think that he was sweet, but it wasn't because of his smooth words. After spending a lot of time with him, she was probably the only person in the valley who knew this. She could recall many times when she saw this sweetness, such as spending the Starry Night Festival together, and even going out of his way to give her chocolate cookies at the Spring Thanksgiving Festival when he usually made curry.

But, perhaps one of the sweetest things he ever did for her was the day before she saved the Harvest Goddess. She had finally made Finest Curry for the first time, and it was very difficult to make. She was walking to the usual place, the Goddess Spring, where she planned on giving it to Phantom Skye. However, luck hadn't been on her side that day.

Marlin had been at the spring, and the two had passed as he was on his way back to Vesta's Farm. Maybe it was because they hadn't been speaking to each other lately or maybe it was just out of spite, but the boy brushed by her in a sort of rough way that caused Christy to fall to the ground. The curry that she worked so hard to make slipped from her grasp, spilling across the ground.

For a moment, she was horrified that the curry she had worked so hard on was ruined. But she soon realized that wasn't her only problem. When she fell, she had twisted her ankle, and any attempts to stand were useless. Tears of pain brimmed in her eyes as the brunette wrapped her hands around her ankle.

When Skye arrived, he didn't take any notice to the curry on the ground, and had instead rushed over to the farmer's side. Once he found out that her ankle was hurt, he quickly scooped her up into his arms and brought her back to her farmhouse. She was startled by that to say the least, because while she knew he was sweet, she had never known how much until that day.

And now, come to think of it, Marlin must have seen that and that must have been how he knew. He must have then gone and told Carter. It was the only thing that made sense as she wouldn't tell them a thing.

"If I was you, I wouldn't listen to those stupid mortals!" Anita went on. "You love Phantom Skye, so what they say to you shouldn't matter! Let them believe what they want to believe and go on with your life!"

Slowly, Christy nodded her head. Although she didn't expect it, she was glad that Anita was helping her feel better. "Yes, you're right, Anita. Thank you."

"No problem! Now, if you like, I have just the thing to get a little revenge on those idiotic mortals," the Witch Princess said with a mischievous glint in her crimson eyes.

Normally, Christy would have said no to this idea. However, she figured a little payback was in order. She leaned closer, wondering what her immortal friend had in mind.

* * *

The next day, Marlin and Carter each got letters which said pretty much the same thing. The only difference was the meeting times. Carter was to meet Christy in the morning and Marlin in the afternoon.

_"I've thought about what you have said, and I've realized that you are right. In order to make it up to you, I've set up a nice surprise at the Goddess Spring. I'll be waiting. Christy."_

Of course, neither guy was prepared for the 'nice' surprise that awaited them upon their arrival.

Carter was the first to arrive at the spring. It was quiet and the elder archeologist looked around curiously for the ponytailed farmer or any sign of the nice surprise she'd promised him. He walked over and gazed at the shimmering waters of the pond.

"I wonder where she is," he questioned out loud.

About a minute later, the brunette could be seen walking on the path. "Sorry I'm late; I had a problem on the farm that required my attention," Christy said in an apologetic voice. She walked over to the elder man and gave him a smile.

"I got your note, and I'm happy that you've finally seen the light. That Skye is nothing but trouble!" Carter said plainly.

"Yep, and it was all thanks to you." Christy replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

The archeologist smiled at the girl's reply. "So, where is the nice surprise that you promised me?" he asked curiously.

"Well about that," Christy began. "I wanted to really make it memorable for you so I asked a friend to help me with it. She should be here any minute now."

"I see," Carter responded.

As expected a few minutes later a blonde haired girl could be seen approaching the spring. Carter's eyes widened as he recognized the woman approaching the spring.

"You asked the Witch Princess to help you?" The elder man questioned in wonderment.

"Yep, I needed her special abilities to give you something you won't soon forget!" Christy remarked in a maniacal tone.

"What?! I don't much like the sound of that!" Carter retorted nervously.

"Don't be silly Carter, you really deserve this," Anita said as she walked over and stood next to Christy.

"I agree," the ponytailed farmer said with a smile. "So to thank you for all the grief you've given me about Skye, I give you this special gift. All the curry you can eat made just the way you like it; using Flora's secret recipe!"

Before the elder archeologist could reply, he found himself immersed up to his neck in a huge bowl of curry!

Christy looked at the struggling man and her smile widened. "You know what's really ironic about this? Curry is Skye's favorite dish!"

"Well I hate this!" Carter shouted as he fought to keep his head above the curry. "I demand you get me out of this right now!" He added between mouthfuls.

"Aww, it seems Carter doesn't like your surprise, Christy," Anita chuckled. "Do you think we should let him out now?"

Christy looked at the man and shook her head no. "That's too bad. Maybe he'll think the next time he wants to tease someone. Come on, we have to get ready for Marlin."

"Yeah, you're right about that. And, in any case, he should be able to eat his way out in a day or so!" Anita said with a laugh.

Both girls smiled as they walked away from the Goddess Spring. The two paused momentarily to look back at Carter, who was standing motionless, still held in Anita's illusion spell.

Christy gave her immortal friend a wide smile. "Now, it's Marlin's turn."

* * *

Later that afternoon Christy returned to the Goddess pond to await the pompadour haired Marlin. As she approached the glistening pool, a giggle escaped her lips as she thought back to Carter and his curry surprise. The farmer had let the elder archeologist swim in the curry for almost an hour before having Anita finally end the spell and return him to the mine.

She didn't have to wait long. Marlin strode up the path to the Goddess pond just shortly after the clock passed noon.

"Good afternoon, Marlin," Christy greeted, trying to sound as sincere as she could.

"Hey, I got your note. I'm happy that you've decided to give up on that loser thief," he said with an obvious amount of distaste in his tone. "I can't wait for my nice surprise though!"

"I'll give it to you in just a moment or two. Your surprise was so big that I need help presenting it to you," Christy said with a smile. "She should be here any minute now."

Marlin nodded and passed the time by kicking a pebble with his foot.

A short time later Anita joined Christy and Marlin at the pond. The young man looked at the witch and a worried look crossed his face.

"Why is she here?" he questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Because I need her help to give you something you really deserve," Christy replied pointedly.

A fearful look filled the dark haired man's face. "What are you two gonna do? I thought I was going to get a nice surprise, not this!" he exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before making fun of me!" Christy spat back. "Even when you pushed me down and I hurt my ankle, you just stood there and laughed at me. No, you really do deserve this."

"Yes, I defiantly agree! You've hurt my friend and for that you shall pay!" Anita added sarcastically.

Now truly frightened, Marlin backed up to the edge of the pond, trying to look for an escape. "Wha.., what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, it's nothing to bad," the Witch Princess replied. "Let's start with this." She chanted a quick spell and instantly Marlin found that his pants were teaming with ants!

The black haired man shouted in disbelief as the insects crawled along his legs. Without thinking, he quickly removed his pants and brushed the ants off himself with his hands.

Both Anita and Christy burst out in fits of laughter as they looked at Marlin's white boxers. "Look, he has hearts on his shorts!" the crimson eyed witch laughed; pointing at the pink and red hearts on the pompadour haired man's shorts.

Marlin's face turned a deep shade of red as he realized that he was standing before two girls in his boxer shorts! "That wasn't funny!" he yelled, brushing the last remaining ants from his legs.

"You know what Christy; his face is as red as a tomato," the blonde haired witch said with a giggle. "That gives me an idea!" She leaned over and whispered into the farmer's ear, causing the brunette to burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Christy said in between giggle fits.

A look of fear once again filled Marlin's face as he awaited the next part of Christy's gift.

Anita chanted a quick spell and aimed it at Marlin. In a flash the young man disappeared, and in his place was a pompadour haired tomato! Christy and Anita were laughing so hard, their sides hurt. While chuckling and giggling, they pointed at the large vegetable sitting on the edge of the Goddess' pool.

"Hey, let's toss him in as an offering!" Anita quipped.

"Nah, I'm sure the Goddess wouldn't want something as sour as he is!" Christy replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Anyway, let's go back to my house and I'll make us some tea," the blonde haired witch offtered with a smile.

"What about tomato boy?" Christy asked curiously.

"Don't worry about him, the spell will wear off in a couple of hours and he'll be back to his normal annoying self," the witch explained.

Christy smiled and looked at her immortal friend. '"Thanks for this Anita, I feel much better now."

The blonde smiled back at her friend. "Sure thing Christy, I had a lot of fun doing it," she answered happily.

The two girls walked away from the Goddess pond, leaving the tomato shaped Marlin sitting on the edge of the glistening pool of water. In her mind Christy hoped that her little acts of revenge would deter Carter and Marlin for teasing her about her Phantom Skye in the future. She smiled as she followed her blonde haired friend back to her home for a nice cup of her special blend tea.


End file.
